As computer-generated image technology becomes more realistic, the need for projection display systems capable of reproducing images with high fidelity becomes critical. High-fidelity projection display systems are needed in electronic entertainment applications, and are essential in simulation and training where the perceived reality of the environment is central to the purpose of the simulation and training.
An essential feature of image fidelity is the property of image resolution. It is desirable for the spatial resolution of the display to be higher than the resolution of the addressing means so that image quality is not degraded by aliasing artifacts.
Another essential feature of image fidelity is the isolation of image information to the display elements addressed by the addressing means. Capacitive coupling between, and resistive losses in, array bus electrodes conducting electrical signals from the addressing means to the display elements is a contributing factor to degradation of image fidelity by unintended transference of image information to non-addressed display elements and reduction of addressing signal amplitude to addressed display elements.
In the case of a liquid-crystal display, another essential requirement for image fidelity is the maintenance of good color and gray scale by controlling thickness variations in the liquid-crystal film.